Old Fights, New Beginings
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Kakashi remembers an old flame as he moves on to something new, will it work out? KakashiNaruto KakashiGai
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Naruto or the characters which we use. This is a fic done by two people, myself and PaperDragonfly. We have both done this so please stop by her profile and pm her and let her know how much you like the fic to.

Rating: MA and there is heavy man on man in here so no like no read. Don't come and flame me or PaperDragonfly we will only use it to start a fire to roast hot dogs!

Paring: one-sided Kakashi/Naruto and Kakashi/Gai

Summery: Well if I had one I would give it to you….Ok well its about Kakashi and Naruto and Gai and fighting and sex, sex, sex, and more sex! So yea its AU too Read and Review!

Old Fights, New Beginnings

Part one:

'_I can't be late again, he'll be so disappointed._' thought Kakashi as he hurried down the street to the upscale restaurant. Suddenly, a flash of bright yellow caught his eye, and he looked up.

"Bye, Sasuke-teme! See ya tomorrow!" A blonde boy waved at his friend. The boy was wearing a mischievous grin, and had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

'Humm he looks familiar.' Kakashi thought, but buried the slight feeling of recognition and continued on his way.

"Good morning, Kakashi, my eternal friend of YOUTH!" A voice called from inside.

A guy wearing green jeans and a silk green shirt came up to Kakashi and slapped him friendlily on the back. "Kakashi, we have another karate tournament that the boss wants us to fight in.

'_That's right now I remember that kid was at the last tournament._' "...That's nice..." Kakashi muttered, trying to avoid the green-clad man's 'hug of death'. His mind flew back to the last tournament.

//Flashback//

"Hatake Kakashi!" The older man called. He was sitting on a balcony where he could view those competing in the tournament. "Hai!" Replied the white-haired man, stepping forward. "Uzumaki Naruto!" An impudent looking boy also stepped up to the mat. Like Kakashi, he was a black belt. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and looked completely confident.

"Well, let's get this match over with. I'm ready to beat this man's ass!" Naruto screamed making the crowd go wild. This was his hometown after all.

Kakashi just shook his head and bowed before getting into position.

"Hagime!" Cried the old man, slashing down his hand in a knife-chop like motion.

Naruto came at the man straight forward with a round house kick. Kakashi put his hands up to protect his chest, thinking he would get the upper hand by grabbing the kid's foot. But the fates were against him and the kid was no joke - his kick sent Kakashi flying to the other end of the mat.

"Halt!" Cried one of the judges, a black haired, bearded man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He looked to the two women standing at opposite corners of the mat. Both were holding two flags, a red one and a white one. The woman on the left held up a red flag, as did the woman on the right. Kakashi knew the point was for Naruto, as he was the white fighter.

"Point for red!" the bearded man called.

Kakashi got up and took a deep breath. This was just the beginning so he wasn't worried. He looked up in time to see the kid coming at him again, this time with a fist.

"Ha!" He cried, quickly blocking and sidestepping the blonde's mad rush.

Unable to stop, the boy careened off the mat. "Halt!" the bearded man cried again. He looked to the two women, who each held up a white flag. "Point for white!"

Kakashi grinned, and realized all he had to do was keep the boy rushing at him and he would win by default.

The boy would have none of that. "I'll beat you, dattebayo!" he yelled, rushing at Kakashi once again.

Kakashi went to sidestep the rush again when the kid yelled out "I WANT CANDY!" confusing him. His momentary hesitation left an opening for Naruto to strike upon.

"Oh shit." Muttered Kakashi as the boy's foot hurtled towards his head in the perfect execution of a roundhouse kick. It was too late to dodge, so Kakashi took the blow.

"Halt!" Cried the black haired man once again. A point was awarded to Naruto.

Kakashi stood up saw the boy running at him once again. _'I have to get in some blows or this match is going to be over very quickly.'_ The white-haired man stepped to the side while grabbing the boy's arm, and flung him off the mat.

Naruto went flying, and, unable to stop, crashed into the judges table.

The bearded man scrambled up to avoid the flying body, knocking his plastic folding chair down in the process. The woman on the left dodged to the side, while the woman on the right (a black belt in her own right) merely performed a block, thereby preventing the boy's flying feet to reach her head.

Naruto grumbled and got up as another point was awarded to Kakashi. _'Damn it! Who is this man? Anyone else would have been half dead by now! Guess I'll just have to go wild on the poor sap._' Naruto grinned and walked back onto the mat. Without missing a beat, Kakashi went at him plummeting him with his 'no-survival punches.'

"Gotcha now..." Kakashi muttered, panting, as Naruto failed to block his seventh strike.

"Halt!" The bearded man called, after he had somewhat regained his dignity. A point was awarded to Kakashi.

Naruto growled and waited for Kakashi to come at him again. When he did, Naruto dodged the strike and grabbed at Kakashi's arm. He twisted it behind his back and forced Kakashi to kneel on the mat. Kakashi struggled but couldn't get out of the lock the kid had him in.

'_What in the seven hells is this kid?!_' Kakashi asked himself as he continued to struggle.

'_I guess there's no choice._' thought Kakashi. '_If I stay like this any longer, he'll break my arm. I was hoping to save this move for the end of the tournament, but..._' With that, Kakashi threw his head back, vaulting up to his feet and performing a flip. This caused Naruto, who was still pinning the man's arms to his back, to fall and land sprawled under Kakashi.

Naruto looked up and saw the man standing above him. Just then a thought came to him and he smiled. Kakashi looked down just in time to see Naruto's head come up and captures his lips in a searing kiss. Kakashi, shocked, gasped into the kiss, allowing Naruto's tongue entrance. Naruto licked at Kakashi's bottom lip before smirking and bringing his knee up into Kakashi's privates making the man fall. Naruto rolled out from under him before the man could fall on top of him.

"Good thing I wore a cup." Kakashi smirked. Instead of sprawling in an undignified heap on the mat, he vaulted up, doing a back flip over Naruto's head. The crowd clapped, impressed.

Naruto spun around and kicked Kakashi in the back just as he landed. Kakashi flew into the air but Naruto wasn't done yet. He ran under the falling body and kicked Kakashi back in the air before jumping up in the air himself and kicked Kakashi in the stomach making him go flying down, landing just outside the mat. "Good think I wasn't counting on that hurting you." Naruto laughed at Kakashi "I wouldn't want to hurt what I want to use later now would I?" Naruto asked

"Oaf..." grunted Kakashi, feeling the breath get knocked out of him. He gasped, trying to take more air into his lungs.

"Halt!" cried the dark haired man, getting over his shock of seeing the two men kiss. Both judges awarded a point to the red fighter, Naruto.

"End of match!" cried the old man in the balcony. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto, with three points against two!"

//End Flashback//

Kakashi gave his head a little shake, and turned to look at Gai. "Yes, I'll be there. Will you be fighting this time? I've been hearing all about your great fights but you've never given me the chance to fight you. You're always away doing some other thing." Kakashi pouted at his long time friend.

Gai just grinned. "Maybe if I want to. I'm not so sure I want to spar in this tournament." he replied, following Kakashi into the restaurant.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to Gai. "Well then at least fight with me back at the dojo?" he asked, as they stood in line at the buffet counter.

Gai looked over at Kakashi after they got their food. _'He seems a little distracted today. I wonder what that's all about._' The dark haired man shrugged a little. "Fine." he answered.

"Eh? Fine? You'll actually fight me? After four years of waiting and trying to force you into the fight you're going to fight me just because I asked?" Kakashi replied incredulously, becoming excited in more than one way.

"Of course, my youthful friend!" cried Gai. "All you had to do was ask!"

The two men got up from their unfinished lunch. "You done?" Kakashi asked. "Do you want to go now?"

"Not finished yet." replied Gai, shoveling his chow mien.

"Fine just bring it with us." Kakashi whined wanting to leave. Also, his pants were getting a little tight.

Gai noticed this yet said nothing. He got the people to put their food in little lunch bags and they both left the restaurant. Kakashi walked ahead, seeing as he was the one with a little problem. Gai decided to have a little fun at his old friend's expense and went to catch up with him. The man latched onto his sparring partner's arm. "So my friend, just what kind of fight do you want?" Gai asked.

Kakashi looked very uncomfortable now. He pulled at the neck of his turtleneck. "Ma, what do you mean?" Kakashi asked, a little apprehensive.

"Well, how hard do you want me to fight back?" Gai asked as they walked into the dojo and set down there lunch bags.

Kakashi couldn't help the blush that rose to his face. "I... um... I..." he stuttered, trying not to think about exactly what kind of fighting they could do. _'Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it..._' he exhorted himself. _'...Too late._' "Umm... jus-just hum- I meant do. Just do what you always do." _'God that sounded so wrong!_'

Gai smirked "Well get into position." He said the started to take off his shirt.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Kakashi asked Gai, panicking slightly.

"What? I don't want to ruin my silk shirt, do I?" the dark-haired man replied innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or the characters used in the fic. This is for your entertainment only! On that note, lawyers here only to sue leave now! The rest of you may stay! J

Rating: Ma There are lemons in this chapter, or should I say this part is all a lemon!

Paring: Kakashi/Naruto one sided , Kakashi/Gai

Summery: Well This chapter is as I said all a lemon, so enjoy and wait for the rest of it. I know cutting it off like that was mean, but it ensures that you'll come back to see what happens next, and trust me you don't want to miss it, not even for the world.

Warnings: Man on Man no like don't read! Don't send me a flame just because your being closed minded about something! If I've made a mistake or if it really sucks the go ahead and flame me, but be honest with yourself, is it my writing style or are you being narrow- minded??

A/N: Don't forget PaperDragonfly wrote this with me she deserves the credit too. So stop by her profile and check out her fics k! Ohhh, and lets not forget about Rannaty, with out her most of my works would be unreadable! Thanks girl!

Old Fights, New Beginings :

Part 2:

"Um... yeah... right. Of course." Kakashi said and started to walk onto   
the mat. Finding it more slippery than he had expected, he quickly found his  
feet slipping out from under him.

Gai smirked. His plan had worked. He ran forward and caught Kakashi. The   
white haired man looked down after blushing and saw their food bag a  
that's what he had tripped on. Gai smirked before starting to lean down.  
The dark haired man captured his rival's lips in a searing kiss. "Mm...  
Gai..." Kakashi moaned, pulling the man's head closer to his.

Gai quickly laid them both on the mat, and crawled on top of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up and almost died when he felt a hand tug at his pants belt.  
'Is this really happening?' Kakashi thought as he lifted his hips up to   
allow Gai to dispose of his pants.

Kakashi fumbled at Gai's belt as his pants were being eased off his hips.  
Finding this too difficult for his trembling fingers, he satisfied himself   
with running his fingers over Gai's hard muscles.

Gai pulled off his own pants faster than he had Kakashi's. Then he just   
stood there admiring Kakashi, Taking in the way his hips curved up; the way  
his tan skin hid any wounds from fighting; the way his muscular chest heaved  
up and down dragging more life into this god's body. Kakashi could not be  
summed up by words but a god was as close as they came. Kakashi squirmed  
a little as Gai's eyes kept moving over his body, memorizing his every  
detail.

Then Kakashi whined wanting too feel Gai upon himself. "Gai..." He moaned,  
stretching up his arms. The dark-haired man smiled, and knelt down upon the  
mat, trailing his fingers up and down Kakashi's body, pausing to feel his  
many and varied scars. Whenever his fingers touched a particularly sensitive  
place, the white-haired man would seem to purr in pleasure.

Kakashi's breath hitched in his chest when Gai leaned down and licked at one   
of his pert nipples. He moaned and fisted Gai's thick black hair in his  
hands, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down to the man's collarbone.

Gai moaned when Kakashi continued to suck at his collarbone. After a few  
seconds Gai pushed Kakashi back down to the mats. He leaned over the lengthy  
man and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a lasting mark but not  
enough to actually bother Kakashi.

Kakashi grunted slightly and flicked out a tongue to leave a wet trail on  
Gai's cheek. The white-haired man then nipped at Gai's neck playfully  
wanting the man to move on. He needed more, wanted more, and he would be  
damned if he wouldn't get more - more of Gai that is. He shifted his hips   
forward and started to rub himself against Gai.

Gai moaned and pushed down hard forcing Kakashi down again. Then he started  
to move south. He leaned down and started to lick at Kakashi's member.

Kakashi gasped lightly - with every lick Gai gave he was getting harder.  
"Gai, please, please no more foreplay, I want you so bad. Can't you see how  
hard I am for you?" Kakashi asked wanting Gai to actually do something.

Gai smiled slightly before starting to lean down to take the man into his   
mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Now just finish up by reviewing! Pretty Please? With a cherry on top? Lol, really though we all love reviews, so go on and review it! Oh and The next part will be up soon! You'll like just as much as this one.

What are you still doing reading this?? Go on and review already! 


End file.
